


Something New

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddling, Do you ever wonder why we're here?, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: Grif and Simmons indulge in a favourite past time - watching the Star Wars movies. But something is different about this rewatch. There is something in the air that hasn't been present before. Do the two acknowledge it? Do they do something about it?
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Something New

Simmons sighed as he entered the room. He couldn’t believe that he had actually been able to get from the kitchen to the room without being interrupted. He really didn’t want to deal with Sarge’s ramblings or Donut’s innuendos. He was almost glad that Doc had turned up at the base to distract Donut. He shuddered at the thought of what the two men got up to. He was just glad they hadn’t involved him.

He looked over at the bed as he stepped further into the room. Grif was leaning up against the wall as he lounged on the bed. Grif spotted him and sat up a little, “You get everything?” He asked.

Simmons nodded and threw the snacks on the bed before sitting down himself. Grif picked up a share bag of Doritos and shoved several into his mouth. Simmons rolled his eyes but moved so his position mirrored Grif’s. He picked up a packet of cookies and picked one up. He took a small bite and swallowed as he nodded towards the screen in front of them, “You gonna turn the movie on at any point?”

Grif scoffed and reached for the remote and turned the movie on. They were watching the Star Wars movies for the umpteenth time but the two wanted familiarity after the crazy time travelling excursions and general weirdness that their lives had become. So they settled for a night of movie watching.

It also felt good to do something together again. Recent events had meant that they spent more time apart than together and neither liked it. So it felt good to just spend an evening together doing what they used to do, nothing.

* * *

By the time the second movie had started Grif had managed to eat his way through all the snacks but Simmons couldn’t bring himself to complain. Things almost felt back to normal between them. It was something that was very welcome for Simmons as he didn’t want to admit, but recently he’d been feeling like his best friend had been slipping from his grasp and there was nothing he could do about it. So it felt good to have some semblance of normalcy back.

By the third movie Simmons had gotten closer to Grif and rested his head on the Hawaiian’s shoulder. It wasn’t the closest they had ever been but had been the closest they had been in a long time. Neither said anything and tried to concentrate on the movie. Although neither could deny that they liked this change.

By the fourth movie Simmons had shifted again and was now resting of Grif’s chest with his arm resting across the orange soldier’s stomach. This was definitely the closest and most intimate position the two had been in, but neither said anything about it. Both liked it and were also comfortable. Grif had even started to run his fingers through Simmons’ short hair, which was almost too soothing for Simmons as he could feel himself dozing due to the action.

By the fifth movie Grif had stopped running his fingers through Simmons’ hair and wrapped his arm around the maroon soldier’s shoulders and pulled him a little closer. Again the two said nothing. Grif let his head flop to one side and rest on top of Simmons’ as they watched the action on screen. Unlike their previous viewings of the franchise they weren’t commenting on anything. Instead they were content to simply spend the night in each other’s company. Neither could say why they felt this way, but both felt like there was something different about tonight. It was like they knew that something was going to happen, but they weren’t sure what.

By the time the sixth movie was drawing to a close Grif had reached up and grabbed the hand that Simmons had laying across his stomach. He simply laid his hand on top of Simmons. Each move they made felt more intimate than the last. It was like they were tiptoeing on a line. It was a line that the pair had refused to go anywhere near in the past but right now neither saw any reason not to. But that didn’t mean that either were prepared to acknowledge it or say anything. It was like they were under some kind of spell and if they spoke up and acknowledged it then the spell would break and they would be back to awkward interactions and something unspoken. He didn’t know about Grif but Simmons really didn’t want that so he kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the moment. He had no idea if they would wake up tomorrow and be back to normal or if something was going to change tonight, and right now he wasn’t prepared to find out.

One of the spin off movies played in front of them when Grif shifted. It drew Simmons’ attention but he continued to look at the screen. It seemed that Grif wanted to say something so Simmons waited. He had no idea what it could be but he could feel the anticipation growing.

“Do you ever wonder why we’re here?” Grif asked.

The question surprised Simmons. He hadn’t been expecting it right now. This wasn’t the normal situation in which they asked each other that question. He looked up at Grif and studied his features for a second. His face was half his own and half Simmons’. He remembered the day very well. Grif run over by a tank and he had been more than willing to become one of Sarge’s experiments if it meant that Grif lived. He had never regretted that day. Grif remained looking at the screen and Simmons could feel the uneasiness coming from him as his silence stretched on. He took a deep breath and answered.

“Not anymore.”

Grif looked down at him. That wasn’t his usual answer. He was confused as he studied Simmons’ face as he tried to understand what he meant by that. Simmons watched as the confusion made its way onto Grif’s face. He remained still and silent as Grif studied his face, looking for something. Simmons wasn’t sure what Grif was searching for but he could tell when Grif found it as his expression changed.

“Yeah?” The question was whispered into the space between them, like it was something secret.

Simmons nodded, “Yeah.”

Grif smiled and leaned down. The space between them disappeared as they shared a kiss.

The romantic moment was broken by a loud crash which caused the two to pull apart. Another crash shortly followed which caused the pair to turn and look towards the door.

“Caboose!” Someone yelled from another room.

“Tucker did it.” Caboose replied.

“Hey!” Tucker responded.

The two red team members turned to look at each other and rolled their eyes. More Blue Team antics, just what they needed. They smiled at the usual chaos that surrounded their group before Grif leaned back down and kissed Simmons again. The Hawaiian found he didn’t care right now, that the spell that was over the two of them broke the minute that the door opened and they were forced to face reality. Right now all he wanted to do was kiss the man in his arms while he could. Simmons had a similar sentiment. Neither could deny that they hoped that this wouldn’t be a one time thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally felt inspired to write Grimmons again. It's been far too long since I have and it's been good to write them again.


End file.
